There Must Be Someone
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Mystique tries to figure out what...or rather who...makes Pyro hot under the collar. Set between X2 and X3. Physically PyroMystique  but emotionally one sided JohnBobby.


**Author's Note:** Just a little one shot set sometime between second and third films. There's nothing _too_ rude – I'll leave some bits up to your own imagination! Warning for Pyro/Iceman pairing and technically Pyro/Mystique.

**There Must Be Someone...**

_So bored..._

Pyro sat back against the headboard of his bed, flicking his lighter with one hand, the other fidgeting absently with the hem of his top.

_I could go burn something..._

No, not such a good idea. Magneto's final words before departing on whatever top secret mission he had set himself had very specifically been;

"Don't burn _anything_."

What the hell did he expect taking on a young, angry, bitter and restless pyromaniac?

Pyro hated having nothing to do. Having nothing to do left him with time to think. Pyro hated having time to think. It was nights like these he found himself thinking stupid things...like who was winning the Tekken war he knew would be raging at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters...

Pyro frowned. He really didn't care if Piotr was kicking Bobby's ass and Marie was trying to console him. He really didn't. He had left all that behind and now...he was just _bored_!

There was a sharp knock on the door. Pyro scowled as he looked up to see Marie leaning provocatively against the doorframe to his bedroom.

"May I come in?" she purred seductively.

"Only if you wanna get fried..." Pyro muttered, half lying/half sitting on his bed, continually flicking his lighter open and shut, still fidgeting with his top.

"Oh come on..." Marie started to move forward, but it was Jean who crawled onto the bed and slithered towards Pyro. "I just wanna know what makes the little pyromaniac tick..."

"Well, certainly not a dead woman!" Pyro threw her off roughly.

Jean scowled as Pyro rolled his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Are you not gone yet?" he turned back to see Ororo standing looking down at him. "Oh for fuck sake..."

"Oh come on Pyro..." Ororo quickly climbed on top of him before he had a chance to move away, grabbing his lighter and throwing it across the room, far from the pyrokinetic's reach. Kissing his jaw line softly, the woman slowly merged into Kitty. "There must be _someone _who gets you hot under the collar..."

Pyro just rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to push her off, but she had the smaller mutant well pinned down.

"Fuck off Mystique."

Kitty's skin peeled back to reveal a scaly blue under layer. Looking down at Pyro thoughtfully, a slow smile spread over Mystique's lips.

"Ah...I've been going about this all wrong, haven't I?" Again the skin peeled, and now it was Scott pinning the fire mutant to his bed. Pyro snorted, but Mystique felt his body tense. With a hint of a smug smile, Logan began kissing his neck before whispering in his ear; "Mmmm...I think I'm onto something here..."

"Mystique, please..." Pyro's voice was quiet and almost pleading as once again he tried to free himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the shape shifters transformations.

"No chance..." Pyro recognised Piotr's voice. Again soft kisses were landed along Pyro's jaw, travelling across his cheek, warm lips growing cold as they reached his ear. "I'm gonna crack you yet..."

Pyro's breath caught as his body froze.

"Ah..." Bobby whispered, his cold lips brushing Pyro's ear. "I should have guessed..."

"Please," Pyro's voice broke as he tried to turn away from the larger boy lying on top of him. "Don't..."

"But why not, _John_," the soft kisses became more forceful as they made their way round Pyro's face. "Don't you know how much I've missed you since you left the mansion..."

"Stop it!" finally Pyro found some anger as he shook his head vigorously and managed to push Bobby back. This however allowed the mutant on top the space and opportunity to lower Pyro down completely onto his back, lifting his top up to expose his chest before again pinning him firmly to the bed, straddling his hips, holding his arms down by his sides. "Bob...Mystique!"

A quiet laugh escaped Bobby's lips as he leant down and once again kissed Pyro's neck, running his tongue along the fire mutants jaw line before pressing his lips softly against Pyro's.

"Relax," Bobby murmured against Pyro's tightly pressed lips, kissing him again...and again...and again. Pressing down against Pyro's body, Bobby nibbled on his lower lip in an attempt to gain entrance. "You know you want me..."

Pyro flinched as cold lips travelled down to his chest, brushing softly over his warm skin.

"This is wrong..." he mumbled desperately, well aware his body was starting to decide otherwise.

"But why?" Mystique returned briefly to her own voice but the cold kisses continued across his chest. "We both get what we want..."

"But I don't wa..." Pyro snapped his mouth shut as Bobby's face shot up to his, once more attempting to capture his lips, letting go of Pyro's arms as he ran both hands through the fire mutant's hair. With his arms finally free, Pyro raised them to Bobby's chest, hands flat against the other boys t-shirt, but he did not push him away. As Bobby's lips once again travelled around his jaw and down his neck, Pyro felt his hands involuntarily slide up and slip around Bobby's shoulders, his breathing becoming increasingly heavier.

"See..." Bobby's soft Boston accent returned. "You want me..."

"No! I..." a cold hand snaked down Pyro's chest towards his jeans. "I...don't..." Pyro's hands ran up the back of Bobby's head, his fingers curling around the other boy's hair. "I..."

_Oh shit..._

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro rolled over onto his back, turning away from the figure next to him, his breathing still heavy and erratic. As his breathing slowly steadied, Pyro felt a knot tightening in his stomach.

_What have I done?_

"Mmmmm..." Pyro flinched as cold lips brushed over his bare shoulder, Bobby's voice muttering; "The iceman doesn't know what he's missing..."

"Fuck off Mystique..." Pyro growled, the knot in his stomach constricting tighter still.

"Oh come on _John_," Bobby's cold breath tickled Pyro's ear, an icy hand slipping round his waist in an attempt to pull him closer. "You know you enjoyed it..."

"I said _fuck off_!" Pyro turned sharply and pushed Bobby away.

"But John..." just like earlier, Pyro found himself pinned down before he had a chance to move. "You don't really want me to go anywhere..."

Once again, cold kisses ran along Pyro's neck and chest.

"You're sick," Pyro mumbled, desperately trying to push the larger mutant away. Well aware he was overpowered, Pyro took a deep breath. _Christ, I'm gonna be made to regret this_... "Can you not get laid in your own skin?"

Bobby's face darkened as he sat up and glared down at Pyro. Slowly, Bobby's icy skin peeled back to Mystiques original blue. Pyro flinched as she leant menacingly towards him.

"Well, at least I'm not the one lusting after the _enemy_," she hissed, pushing Pyro roughly as she clambered off, slamming the door hard as she left.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

Pyro balled up his fist and pressed it against his forehead, closing his eyes tightly as he lay on his back in the middle of his bed.

_Shit, bugger, bollocks..._

After several minutes of lying still, cursing himself, his hormones and his pathetic levels of resistance, Pyro finally sat up. Pulling his covers around himself protectively, he clambered off his bed and wandered across the room to retrieve his precious lighter. Flicking it open and shut a couple of times, Pyro made his way back to his bed, but something on the floor caught his eyes. His top. Stooping down to pick it up, he clambered awkwardly onto his bed, still wrapped in his duvet. Putting his lighter to the side, he held the top up to look at it. It was a simple, thin, brownish coloured, long sleeve top, with a dark pattern on the front. The top he had been wearing when he had boarded the chopper at Alkali Lake. The top he had been wearing when he had left the Drake household in Boston. The top Bobby had given him so he could change out of his pyjamas. Bobby's top.

Pyro scowled and threw the top onto the cold stone floor, grabbing his lighter, flicking it open and shut furiously. _Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot..._

Finally the clicking of the lighter stopped. With one last swoosh, a ball of fire rose in front of Pyro. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Pyro stared into the flames thoughtfully. _The_ _enemy_, Mystiques voice relayed in his head. _Enemy_. Oh how he wished he was bored again...

With a heavy sigh, Pyro turned to face the top lying on the floor. Stretching his arm out slowly, the fire gradually made its way down towards the crumpled fabric. It quickly ignited, the fire contained to that small space on the floor.

John watched as the fire burned. Fire always made him feel better – it always made him smile.

Why didn't this one?


End file.
